Alphabet shamanique
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: L'alphabet fait par les perso de shaman king! bon d'accord, il manque des lettres et c'est cour... mais bon, qui s'en soucie? venez lire! FINI/ABANDONNÉ
1. alphabet selon Anna

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Genre**: délire stupide avec les lettres de l'alphabet!

**Disclaimer**: rien est à moi!

**Note**: il va peut-être manquer des lettres donc m'en voulez pas ;;; même beaucoup de lettre...

0o0

L'alphabet selon Anna:

A: Anna

B: Bastonner les fainéants /Yoh: pourquoi? moi j'aime bien les fainéants.../

D: détruire Hao /Hao: pas si je te tue avant Anna... Anna: je te réduirait en charpie avant que tu compte jusqu'à 1/

E: entraînement

F: Fainéant à la poubelle /Yoh: sniif/

I: intensif entraînement

L: Le repas est près/Yoh: non... Anna/BAF/

M: Maltraiter les fainéants.

O: opprimer Hao /Yoh: mais il est gentille mon frère... Hao: wé/

P: punir Hao

T: Tuer Hao

V: Vive ma station thermal!

0o0

**Seddy**: c'est cour je sais... mais j'avais pas d'autre idée! la prochaine fois l'alphabet façon Hao!

**Hao**: ouai! je vais pouvoir m'exprimer alphabétiquement!

**Yoh**: ouai!

**Seddy**: REVIEW PLEAZE!


	2. Alphabet selon Hao

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Genre**: humour

**Disclaimer**: veux les twins TT

0o0

L'alphabet selon Hao

A: Abattre les humains

B: B les humains

C: chouchouter mon frère (seddy: je t'ai copié Aza, tu m'en veux pas?)

D: détruire Anna

E: Éliminer les humain

F: faire en sorte que Anna meurt

H: Hao (Anna: ta pas beaucoup chercher dit-donc... Hao: ta pas vu la suite! n.n)

K: Kyouyama à mort

L: LE ROI C'EST MOI!

M: MWAHAHAHAHA

R: roi des shamans! ouai c'est moi!

S: Shaman King

T: tuer les humains et Anna

Y: Yoh-d'amour (Hao: c'est MON petit frère à moi! et personne ne me le prendra . )

Z: zigouiller les humains et Anna

0o0

Seddy: voilà!

Hao: O.O tous est vrai la dedans!

Seddy: la prochaine fois, l'alphabet selon Yoh!

Hao: justement où il est?

Seddy: bonne question! NÉMÉSIS! (affreux-monstre-sanguinaire qui me sert de fantôme D)

Némésis: ouai? tu me déranges la!

Seddy: tu faisais quoi?

Némésis: je mangeais Rackist...

Seddy: oh... bah après t'iras retrouver Yoh!

REVIEW PLEAZEUUUUUUUH!


	3. Alphabet selon Yoh

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Genre**: humour

**Disclaimer**: je vais faire simple, je, tu, il, nous... savons très bien que shaman king ne m'appartient pas...

0o0

Alphabet selon Yoh

A: A bas les légumes vert et vive les cheese burger (Anna: ... intelligence 0/ Hao: je t'interdit de critiquer mon frère blondasse)

B: barricader ma chambre pour que personne me dérange pendant que je dors.

C: chouchouter Hao pour l'occuper pour pas qui tue les humains

D: dormir

E: éliminer les écoles.

F: fabriquer un canon pour détruire les écoles qui nous fais levez tôt

H: Hao-sama (Yoh/accrocher à son frère/ mon gentille grand frère à moi/

L: lemon (Yoh/les yeux en coeur/ viiiiii! Hao/emmène son frère dans le placard/

M: massacrer les humains (Yoh: HAO ARRÊTE D'ÉCRIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Hao: j'ai oublier de la mettre la dernière fois...)

N: Nii-san

O: Otôto (Yoh: Hao... sa va mal aller alors ARRÊTE! Hao: meuuuh...)

R: restaurer mon estomac

T: tuer les écoles

V: Vive les cheese burger et Hao! (Hao: ta penser à moi Otôto... Yoh: ouaip/se fait smacker par Hao/

0o0

Seddy: voilà!

Yoh: TT

Hao: tu m'en veux encore Otôto?

Yoh: ...ouai.

Seddy: de quoi?

Hao et Yoh: rien...

Seddy: oh...

0o0

Qui va faire l'alphabet la prochaine fois?

trois suggestion!

Lyserg

Ren

Chocolove

0o0

Hao: sa c'est malin...

Seddy?

Hao: les lecteurs pour avoir la suite, doivent Obligatoirement mettre une review...

Seddy: ouaip!

REVIEW OU PAS DE SUITE!


	4. Alphabet selon

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Genre**: humour

**Disclaimer**: rien est à moi!

L'alphabet selon Ren

A: A bas les aïnous sexy (moi/bave/ LEMON! Ren: rêve pas)

B: Baka aïnou (moi: merci à Azalee!

C: Connard de sale pyromane! (Yoh: TU PARLES PAS DE NII-SAN COMME SA!)

D: d'accord mais tu me tapes pas! (Yoh: ok...)

E: Éradiquer les Aïnous

H: Horo-Horo (Horo: tu te souviens de moi o0? Ren: t'insinue quoi?Horo: rien voyons! Ren: grrr /cour après Horo/ Horo: help!)

I: Imbécile d'aïnou! (Horo: pas taper! Yoh: Pirika? pourquoi tu l'aides pas? Pirika: pour une fois que quelqu'un lui cour après, je vais pas lui ôter se plaisir n.n)

L: ligoter et tuer les aïnous!

M: Maltraiter les Aïnous!

P: pété les aïnous! (seddy: comment? o0 Ren/sors son bazooka/ comme sa /fait exploser un immeuble/ seddy: ooh...)

R: Ren le shaman king! (Hao: c'est beau de rêver n.n /Ren: grrr)

S: SEDDY À MORT! (seddy: grrrrrr À MORT REN!)

T: tuer les auteurs de fiction!

V: vaincre Hao! (Yoh: Je tes dit de pas parler comme sa de Hao-sama! Hao: niark niark)

Y: Yoh-à-moi! (Hao: COMMENT SA "yoh-à-moi"? C'EST MON YOH!)

Z: Zigouiller les aïnous!

0o0

Vous avez le choix pour le prochain Alphabet entre:

Pirika

Faust

Lyserg

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. l'alphabet selon

**Auteuse:** Seddy

**Genre:** délire stupide.

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla...

Les résulta sont:

Pirika: 1 voix!

Faust: 3 voix

Lyserg 3 voix!

Et vu que Shini ma déjà commencé l'alphabet de Faust... et ban c'est Faust!

**Donc bah dédicace à Shini** n.n

A: aimer Elisa (Elisa: oh mon amour je t'aimerai toujours/Faust: moi aussi ma Elisa!)

B: bouh je suis un fantome!

C: cacher Elisa sous son manteau! (Elisa: comme ça j'aurais pas froide n.n /Yoh: c'est un fantôme... elle peut pas avoir froid...

D: disséquer Manta... (Manta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON/cour pour échapper à Faust/

E: Elisa

F: fais attention mon amour! (Elisa: je ferai attention mon amour!)

G: glomper Elisa

H: histoire d'amour

J: j'adore mon Elisa!

L: l'amour de ma vie! Elisa!

M: méphisto E

N: NAN! vous toucherez pas à Mon Elisa! (Faust: JE VAIS TUER CEUX QUI OSENT S'EN PRENDRE À MA DOUCE ET TENDRE ÉLISA!

O: ô mon amour!

R: Ryû (Ryû: mon équipier! n.n)

S: Sapristi! on a essayé de faire du mal à Elisa!

T: t'aurais pas du mater Elisa Ryû! (Faust: RYÛ! J'VAIS T'TUÉ!)

V: vive Elisa!

Y: Yoh-kun

0o0

Voilà!

Le sondage pour la prochaine fois maintenant!

Pirika

Horo

Lyserg

laissez une petite review n.n

**À la prochaine**

**Seddy**


	6. Alphabet selon Lyserg

Auteur : Seddy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sinon y aurait longtemps que les jumeaux seraient ensemble dans le manga...

Note : Après une très longue absence, et je m'en excuse, je reprend Alphabet Shamanique

Encore en honneur de Shini, je vous fais Lyserg ! (et après promit c'est Horo XD)

OoO

A : assassiner Hao (Yoh : mon pauvre Nii-san... Il a jamais pu faire de mal à une mouche... / Les autres : il rêve là Oo)

B : Battre Hao (Yoh : arrêter d'embêter mon frère !)

C : Carboniser Hao

D : Détruire Hao (Hao : c'est pas bientôt fini avec moi / Seddy : non n.n)

E : Eliminé les sbire de Hao !

F : Frire Hao

H : Hao à mort !

I : Insulter Hao !

J : Jeanne-sama ! (Jeanne : tu as pensé à moi mon petit Lyserg / Lyserg : je ferai tout pour vous Jeanne-sama !)

L : Libérer le monde de la présence démoniaque de Hao ! (Hao : mais j'en ai mart moi )

M : Marco et Morphine !

O : Obliger Hao à se rendre ! (Hao : Spirit of Fire ! va tué Lyserg . / Yoh : (s'accroche à son frère) Hao non ! tu dois pas faire de mal aux autres !)

P : Pendre Hao (Hao : (enferme son frère et envoi SoF à la poursuite de Lyserg))

R : Rackist à mort ! (Rackist et Hao : (à la poursuite de Lyserg) on va te tuer sale moucheron / Lyserg : Jeanne-sama ! sauvez moi !)

S : Sauvez moi !

T : Torturer Lyserg ! (Lyserg : (à Hao et Rackist) rendez moi le claviez !)

U : Urinez sur Lyserg ! (Hao : que je m'amuse ! Lyserg : (tape Hao) arrête de marquez n'importe quoi !)

V : Vaincre Hao (Lyserg : j'ai enfin retrouvé le claviez ! Hao : . (plein de bosse sur le crâne)

OoO

Vala XD

j'espère que vous avez aimé !

alors quelques review, et ce sera au tour de Horo


End file.
